When switching off semiconductor components of this type, that is to say when applying a voltage at which the pn junction is reverse-biased, the edge region is particularly important, as explained briefly below. In the case of a forward-biased pn junction, the edge regions are likewise flooded with charge carriers, that is to say electrodes and holes, as a result of diffusion. When switching off the component, these charge carriers need to be removed from the edge regions, which results in the need to dissipate a considerably higher charge in those regions of the inner region which adjoin the edge region than in the other regions of the inner region. The charge carriers, particularly holes, which flow out of the edge regions during the switching-off operation may, in this case, contribute to the production of additional charge carriers (avalanche effect), which leads to increased switching losses as a result of the avalanche effects which begin dynamically and, in the worst case, to destruction of the component. This current density which is higher in the edge region than in the inner region during the switching-off operation limits the currents which can be switched overall using the component.
In order to alleviate this problem, it is known, in principle, from the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,024 B1, to shorten the charge carrier lifetime in the edge region. This is effected, for example, by producing additional recombination centers by irradiating the edge region with high-energy particles. The disadvantage of the known method is that a complicated technique using metallic masks which are difficult to adjust is required. In addition, it is also advantageously intended to shorten the charge carrier lifetime in the inner region of the component, which requires a second complicated mask and irradiation technique.